


Season Love

by Ayrwin



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayrwin/pseuds/Ayrwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La primavera è nell'aria. Il sole splende, gli uccellini cinguettano allegri ed Harvey Bullock è come al solito preda delle sue voglie mattutine e il povero Jim Gordon ne paga le conseguenze. || Storia facente parte della tabella Kink&meme 20 room - camera da letto e partecipa alla seconda settimana della #ForeplayWeeks con tema: Vanilla sex. <br/>Ergo, trattasi di storia a sfondo sessuale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season Love

**Autore:** princess_perona  
 **Titolo:** Season Love  
 **Fandom:** Gotham  
 **Paring:** Gordlock (Jim Gordon/Harvey Bullock)  
 **Introduzione:** La primavera è nell'aria. Il sole splende, gli uccellini cinguettano allegri ed Harvey Bullock è come al solito preda delle sue voglie mattutine e il povero Jim Gordon ne paga le conseguenze.  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 2.785 parole  
  
 **Other:** Storia facente parte della tabella **Kink &meme 20 room - camera da letto**  
e partecia alla seconda settimana della **#ForeplayWeeks** con tema: Vanilla sex.  
Ergo, trattasi di storia a sfondo sessuale.  
  
  
  


**SEASON LOVE**

LE CONSEGUENZE DI UNA PRIMAVERA PIUTTOSTO INTENSA

  
  
Ormai la primavera era giunta anche a Gotham.  
Da cosa lo si capiva?! Dal sole.  
Ora, non voglio dire che a Gotham piova sempre però diciamo che nella maggior parte dell'anno, il clima ha sempre teso verso un grigio costante, quasi volesse replicare in cielo il colore della città sottostante.  
  
Ma non quella mattina.  
  
Il sole splendeva alto in quel cielo così blu e libero da nuvole, scaldando ed asciugando ogni via e piazza della metropoli.  
Anche dentro la camera da letto dell'appartamento 9D.

  
Come al solito, Harvey Bullock si era dimenticato di tirare le tende prima di sprofondare tra le braccia di Morfeo ed ora Jim Gordon, suo nuovo coinquilino a tempo indeterminato, ne pagava le conseguenze.

  
Nonostante la stanza fosse invasa di luce, Bullock riusciva a dormirsela della grossa a differenza del più giovane che invece, teneva la testa sotto il cuscino in uno strenuo tentativo di riaddormentarsi e non dover così alzarsi dal letto e tirare lui stesso quelle tende.

  
Cosa che poi non avrebbe fatto perché una volta alzatosi sarebbe dovuto andare in bagno e dopo ancora si sarebbe accorto che la barba gli dava fastidio e in men che non si dica, si sarebbe ritrovato in cucina vestito di tutto punto a preparare la colazione per quel pigrone del suo compagno.  
  
No, meglio sopportare quella luce così calda che dover affrontare una giornata piena di impegni, corse, sparatorie, scartoffie e dio solo sa cos'altro gli avevano piazzato sopra quella scrivania di metallo.  
  
Un mugugno però, si levò nella stanza ed una mano, sbucata alle spalle di Jim, avanzò lenta sollevando il bordo della canottiera di Jim ed infilandosi al di sotto fino a raggiungere e tastare il petto del detective.

  
Jim la fissò un attimo con la coda dell'occhio, domandandosi perché mai avesse preso quella brutta abitudine di dormire nello stesso letto con Harvey Bullock, l'uomo che fa tutto e di più anche quando dorme. Perché il divano sarebbe stata una tortura peggiore, pensò sospirano e sentendo quella mano prendere a torcergli appena un capezzolo quasi in maniera dispettosa.  
  
“Sei sveglio?” domandò Harvey con la sua voce rauca e profonda, come se si fosse svegliato da pochi minuti.  
  
“...no” rispose Gordon lentamente, cercando di far sembrare la sua voce molto assonnata come se anche lui si fosse svegliato da poco e per colpa del suo compagno pervertito.  
Cavolo, era pure il suo giorno libero oggi quindi al diavolo, voleva dormire ancora un poco e non subire le sue molestie mattutine.  
  
Peccato che il suo buon amico Bullock fosse di ne altro avviso, perché non smise di giocherellare con il capezzolo di Jim ed anzi, si fece più vicino a lui, così tanto che Jim poté sentire l'erezione già dura dell'uomo premere proprio in mezzo alle sue natiche.  
  
“Bugiardo, lo so che sei sveglio perché ti stai muovendo in questo cazzo di letto peggio di un anguilla” continuò a dire Harvey, facendo scivolare la mano dal capezzolo ormai duro a sotto le coperte, sfiorando l'addome scolpito del giovane compagno e puntando direttamente giù, fino alla peluria del pube per poi affondare dentro ai suoi boxer.  
“Cazzo!” esclamò Gordon, sentendo la mano fredda di Harvey iniziare a masturbarlo lentamente.  
  
Ormai era quasi normale per lui che Bullock la mattina giocherellasse con il corpo e sopratutto con la sua dannata erezione mattutina.   
Giusto per fargli venire una fottuta voglia di scopare che poi doveva tenersi per tutto il giorno o fino a quando non trovava un momento di calma tra un caso e l'altro o addirittura saltando il pranzo, per sfogarsi in un angusto cubicolo del bagno della polizia.  
  
“Esatto” esclamò divertito Harvery, continuando a massaggiare l'erezione di Jim con lentezza, dalla base fino alla punta e fermandosi ogni tanto a giocherellare e stringere appena la cappella già bagnata e tesa.  
“Ho il tuo cazzo in mano e sento che pure lui è bello che sveglio, mio caro Jimbo” e così dicendo, prese a baciargli la schiena ed ogni porzione di pelle che non fosse coperta dalla canottiera.  
  
Jim sentì le sue labbra premere e la sua barba morbida, leggermente lunga contro la sua pelle e ne rabbrividì appena per quanto quei baci fossero delicati e dolci in confronto al carattere rude del detective Bullock.  
  
Il corpo di Jim si stava già risvegliando per colpa di quelle “molestie” mattutine e alla fine, dopo l'ennesimo bacio seguito da una intensa e lunga leccata dalle scapole fino alla nuca, il giovane detective si voltò verso il suo torturatore e lo guardò dritto in volto, cercando di essere il più serio possibile ed ovviamente, senza riuscirci molto però. Harvey gli sorrideva sornione e decisamente ancora mezzo assonnato.  
La mano ferma in mezza alle gambe di Jim, pronta a riprendere da dove era stata interrotta un momento prima.  
  
“Se vuoi che la smetta dimmelo” lo sfidò Bullock, solleticando appena con la punta delle dita i peli pubici vicino alla base dell'erezione ormai dura di Jim.  
  
Gordon avrebbe voluto dirgli di smetterla, davvero. Ma da quando viveva con quell'uomo dalle continue voglie, si era come dire… adattato ed assuefatto a lui e ai suoi modi di fare così, senza dire nulla, prese la mano del compagno e la guidò di nuovo sulla sua erezione, socchiudendo gli occhi e sospirando eccitato quando sentì di nuovo quella mano, ora calda, avvolgerlo stretto.  
“Se stavolta non mi fai venire giuro che ti sparo” lo minacciò Gordon.  
  
A quella frase, Harvey cercò di trattenere una risatina mal celata e si avvicinò di più al volto del giovane compagno ed iniziò a baciarlo con passione mentre la sua mano riprendeva a muoversi su e giù lungo l'asta così dura e calda.  
Sì, era tossico ed eccitante tutto questo e Jim si sentiva quasi in colpa per tutto quel piacere che l'altro gli stava dando. Un piacere che nessuna donna con cui era stato, fu in grado di fargli provare, forse giusto una puttana che aveva incontrato durante il servizio militare.  
  
Harvey Bullock era la sua droga. L'uomo che non solo gli aveva mostrato al suo arrivo quanto oscura e insidiosa fossa diventata Gotham ma anche il compagno, che gli aveva insegnato quanto potesse essere eccitante baciare un uomo, sentire la sua barba pungerti il mento e farsi fare un pompino dal medesimo, di nascosto nel vicolo dietro la centrale di polizia in pieno giorno.

  
“Harvey” sussurrò il suo nome rauco tra un bacio e l'altro mentre la mano del compagno non la smetteva di farlo diventare sempre più duro e bagnato.  
“che ne dici se… se stavolta andassimo fino al sodo?!”

  
E per un attimo, proprio in quell'istante Jim poté sentire, percepire con ogni senso il corpo di Harvery fremere eccitato per quella domanda.  
“Speravo che prima o poi me lo avresti chiesto Jimbo” rispose lui, afferrandolo il compagno per i fianchi con entrambe le mani e tenendolo fermo mentre le sue labbra, puntarono a succhiargli un punto della spalla così forte da essere sicuro di lasciargli un bel succhiotto per parecchi giorni.  
  
“A furia di lasciarti la voglia addosso stavo diventando matto”  
  
“Lo facevi apposta?!”  
  
“Solo per sentirti mentre di masturbavi nei bagni in centrale”  
  
“Dannato porco...” cercò di replicare Jim prima che una delle dita di Bullock, lo facesse scattare inarcando la schiena quando, lo sentì infilarsi dentro il suo buco.  
Era una strana sensazione. Disagiante ed appagante al tempo stesso.  
Sentire quell'intrusione che si faceva strada dentro di lui per la prima volta e capire fin da subito che gli sarebbe piaciuto da matti da lì in poi.  
  
“Senti qui che buchetto caldo che abbiamo” fece Harvery, mandando il dito sempre più affondo per cercare la postata di Jim e stimolarla quel giusto per farlo sciogliere in fretta.  
“Scommetto che qui nessuno ti ha mai fatto provare piacere. Ne quella bionda riccona ne la bella dottoressa dei morti”  
Gordon sentì, come quel dito per niente incerto si faceva strada dentro di lui fino a quasi sentire le nocche della sua mano e poi, una scossa di puro piacere lo attraversò da capo a piedi quando lo sentì toccare una certa zona che non sapeva nemmeno esistesse e potesse dargli una simile sensazione.  
  
“No, certo che no” proseguì Bullock, quando sentì il più giovare gemere improvvisamente alla stimolazione della sua prostata, “figurati se si sarebbero messe un cazzo finto e ti avrebbero scopato come lo sto facendo io”  
  
Le parole di Bullock fecero arrossire fino all'inverosimile il povero Jim che, si nascose tra la sua spalle ed il cuscino per non far vedere quanto quel linguaggio volgare lo stesse eccitando in quel momento.  
Ma aveva ragione. Nessuno lo aveva mandato così su di giri ed eccitato e stimolato e gli aveva mai parlato così sporco durante il sesso.   
In genere,quando andava a letto con una donna erano più una serie di mugugni, seguiti da incitamenti a muoversi e forse, qualche apprezzamento su quanto fosse potente il suo cazzo.  
  
“Ahahaha, ho fatto arrossire il boy scout?!” notò il compagno più anziano, strusciando dolcemente il mento contro il capo nascosto del più giovane, con una tenerezza disarmante.  
“Beh, allora preparati perché adesso si fa sul serio” e detto questo, Bullock aggiunse un secondo dito che insieme al primo si allargarono a forbice per prepararlo meglio.  
La schiena di Gordon si inarcò di nuovo a quella nuova intrusione, seguita da gemiti ed imprecazioni e mani, che andarono a stringersi dove meglio potevano sul corpo di Harvey e lasciandogli qualche graffio per via del dolore e del piacere che stava provando al tempo stesso.  
  
“Sei… sei un porco Bullock”  
  
“Un porco che ti sta facendo godere mio caro Jim”  
  
“Si così” esclamò improvvisamente Gordon quando entrambe le dita di Harvey, ritornarono a toccare il punto di prima che lo aveva mandato su di giri “non smettere… toccami ancora lì”  
  
Ed Harvey non smise per nulla al mondo.  
Sentire quel corpo sciogliersi sotto le sue amorevoli attenzioni era la cosa più assuefante che ci potesse essere a questo mondo, perfino peggio dell'alcol in un certo senso.  
  
Toccare e baciare il corpo del suo giovane partner, su cui aveva messo gli occhi addosso fin dal primo giorno in cui, ebbe la sfortuna o fortuna di vederlo in centrale mentre faceva l'eroe, per poi scoprire che da quel momento in avanti lo avrebbe letteralmente mangiato con gli occhi, ogni giorno per tutta la vita.  
  
Ancora si chiedeva come avesse fatto a conquistarlo, a baciarlo in quella lunga notte di appostamento a fianco di quella strada buia e fredda.  
Jim era così perfetto in confronto a lui. Atletico, sempre ligio al suo dovere e relativamente incorruttibile. Un vero Boy scout come amava canzonarlo ogni tanto per scherzo.  
Mentre Harvey cosa era?!  
Era un rozzo depravato, perennemente in cerca della soluzione più facile che non gli costasse troppa fatica e sopratutto, casini con il lato oscuro di Gotham.  
Ma da quando era arrivato Jim nella sua vita, quei piccoli difetti si erano notevolmente attenuati.  
  
“Ti sei incantato Harvey?!” domandò Gordon. Le labbra ancora gonfie per i baci che si erano dati, erano così vicine all'orecchio del compagno dal non resistere e mordicchiarglielo subito dopo.  
Un gemito di apprezzamento uscì dalle labbra di Harvey e subito dopo, per fargli capire quanto apprezzasse i suoi tentativi di seduzione alla vecchia maniera, aggiunse un terzo dito dentro a quel buco così caldo e sempre più invitante e prendendolo a scopare lento, toccando ogni volta la sua prostata e mandando Jim su di giri così in fretta che quasi gli venne un colpo quando sentì la mano del più giovane, afferrare la sua erezione e pomparla al ritmo delle sue stesse spinte.  
  
“Calma Jimbo o qui finiremo molto presto” esclamò Bullock, cercando di non venire nell'istante in cui la mano di Jim lo aveva toccato. Era sensibile in certi momenti ed era anche per questo che prima voleva preparare per bene quell'eccitato ragazzino che si ritrovava spalmato contro di se.  
  
“Sono pronto Harvey quindi mettimelo dentro o giuro che...”  
  
“che mi spari lo so. Sai, dovresti rinnovare il tuo repertorio di minacce ogni tanto”  
  
“Oh ma io non volevo dire quello”  
  
“E cosa volevi dire?!”  
  
Fu in un attimo. Bullock si trovò sdraiato supino nel letto ormai sfatto e sopra di lui, a cavalcioni, Jim lo guardava con i suo occhi azzurri carichi di eccitazione e voglia di agire. Uno sguardo che ben conosceva e che gli vedeva in volto ogni volta che stava per lanciarsi in una impresa da suicidio e di conseguenza, lo avrebbe dovuto seguire per salvargli il culo.  
“Oh no” fece Harvey, posando le mani suoi fianchi del giovane “non ci provare Jim”

  
Ma il più giovane non gli diede retta e quando Bullock sentì le mani di Jim afferrare la sua erezione e posizionarla sulla sua entrata beh… capì che come al solito valeva il detto, 'quello che Jim Gordon vuole, Jim Gordon ottiene'

  
Il calore di quel buco così stretto avvolse Harvey all'istante, facendogli chiudere forte gli occhi e mordere le labbra per trattenere una imprecazione davvero volgare.  
Jim sopra di lui, continuò a calarsi lento. Le gambe che presero a tremare leggermente per il dolore lancinante che stava provando ma che, non lo fermò dall'impalarsi sempre di più e più a fondo.

  
“Cazzo!” imprecò Gordon ad un certo punto. Il petto che di alzava ed abbassava velocemente ed il respiro affannoso per ogni centimetro del cazzo di Bullock che sentiva entrare dentro di lui e dividerlo a metà come una lama affilata.  
“ce l'hai troppo grosso... cazzo!”  
  
“Ahahahah”  
  
“Cazzo... che hai da ridere?!”  
  
“Ah non so. Mi hai appena detto che sono super dotato fai un po' te” esclamò Bullock divertito da tutte quelle imprecazioni che uscivano da quella bocca così deliziosa e quasi sempre pulita dal lato parolacce.  
“non volevo...” provò a ritirare tutto Jim ma ormai lo aveva detto, o per meglio dire, lo aveva gridato a gran voce.  
“oh su dai, ammettilo che ti sta piacendo il mio enorme cazzo dentro il suo culo stretto”  
  
Jim arrossì di nuovo e stavolta non aveva posti dove potersi nascondere così Harvey, ammirò il suo eccitatissimo boy scout reagire peggio di una ragazzina alla sua prima cotta.  
  
Aspettò che Jim si calasse sopra di lui del tutto e che prendesse confidenza con quella nuova sensazione di piacere prima di iniziare a dare le prime spinte dentro di lui.  
Per Bullock che non era abituato ad avere pazienza fu come una sorta di piccola tortura fisica e mentale.  
Ad ogni spinta del bacino, Harvey poteva sentire come quel corpo reagiva e mandava in pappa il suo cervello e rendeva il suo cazzo sempre più duro per l'eccitazione.  
Già dopo la terza spinta, Gordon prese a gemere oscenamente ed inseguendo quelle spinte lente e cadenzate che in fretta si fecero brevi e secche.

  
“Cazzo Jim…” imprecò Bullock, non potendo fare a meno di vedere come quel ragazzino stesse provando un piacere immenso nel sentire quel cazzo dentro di se.  
“se sapevo che ti piaceva così tanto ti avrei scopato ogni mattina di queste due ultime settimane...aaah”  
  
Jim iniziò a cavalcarlo, letteralmente. Gemeva e muoveva i fianchi sempre più velocemente e Bullock sentiva che non avrebbe retto a quel ritmo ancora a lungo. Diamine, non era un ragazzino pieno di energie da buttare come quello che aveva sopra di lui.   
  
Infatti, dopo poche altre spinte forsennate di un Jim ormai assuefatto e duro, Harvey venne dentro di lui, graffiando i fianchi del giovane tanto fu intenso quell'orgasmo.

  
“Oh no...” fece Gordon, quando sentì il suo seme caldo riempirlo e senza smettere di farsi scopare proseguì “hai promesso di farmi venire ed ora fallo dannato!”  
“come… come no” esclamò sfiatato Bullock, cercando di non farsi spaccare il bacino a furia dei movimenti frenetici del partner.

  
Con la mano andò a prendere l'erezione dura di Jim e a muovere la mano su e giù velocemente, sperando che così sarebbe venuto presto anche lui.  
Jim, sentendo quella mano però, andò ancora più forte, fino a quasi impalarsi sul cazzo di Bullock che si stava già lasciando andare e quando non ce la fece più, venne forte sullo stomaco del compagno, ringhiando e gemendo in uno stato di pura estasi e liberazione.

  
“Cazzo se mi hai fatto venire voglia di scoparti ancora solo vedendoti venire” esclamò Harvey, sentendosi letteralmente un groviglio allo stomaco quando fissò la bellezza che poteva raggiungere Jim quando si lasciava andare del tutto e mandava a fanculo le sue inibizioni.  
  
“E allora… e allora che aspetti?!” fece Jim, qualche istante dopo e fissando Bullock sotto di se con un sorriso strafottente che ricordava tanto quello di un ragazzino che è pronto a combinare un'altra marachella.  
  
“Vuoi proprio distruggermi eh Jimbo?!”  
  
“Non è colpa mia se hai un cazzo così scopabile”


End file.
